Alternate Ending or Middle? A half sequel
by Captn-Shamrock
Summary: You all loved the exciting story of Pirates of the Caribbean as told by Meg and Beth. Now the tale is again retold, with a bit of a twist...at least from Ch.7 on. It takes a surprising turn as Beth stands on the edge of the plank!
1. Ch 7 or 1: After the Battle

**Well here is the new bit of story! Enjoy and please R&R!**

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, neither Elizabeth, nor I, own the rights to Pirates of the Caribbean so we have no right to claim other characters as our own (except Beth and Meg, of course...Through we did come up with the names for CD and Greg (also known as Grapple) ...late night in Houston...LOL). The Pirate King and Pirate Prince will forever belong to Buena Vista Home Entertainment.

* * *

"I wish we could go back," Meg said.

"I know," replied Beth.

They then both accidentally hit their signs and were back in the pirate world...

Except they where back in time in the story! The battle between the Interceptor and the Black Pearl had just ended and everyone had been taken captive. Meg and Beth looked at each other in disbelief but played along...

When everyone was on board the Black Pearl, Koehler and Twigg lit the gunpowder in the magazine (a.k.a. the place where they keep the gun power and ammo). Once they were back aboard, the Interceptor went…BOOM! 

("Greeeeeeeeen!"  
"Abandon Ship!"  
"An Elf, a Man, and a Gimli!"  
"Greeeeeeeeeen!")

Elizabeth ran up to Barbossa and called him a mur-her. Jack put his arm around Beth. Meg and Beth both looked at each other and then at Jack's hand on Beth's shoulder. Meg shoved it off and Jack gave her a quizzical glance. Meg gave a guilty look and then looked at the floor. Then Will came over the side of the deck as Elizabeth began screeching about being left with the pirates.

("She sounds exactly like the monkey…")

"Barbossa!"

Every one turned toward the voice. Will hopped onto the deck and grabbed a pistol.

"She goes free!"

"You've only got one shot and we can't die,"

Will glanced at Jack.

"Don't do anything stupid," he whispered.

"You can't…I can," Will said without realizing that it was extremely stupid.

"Like that…" said Jack in a low voice.

"Who are you?" asked Barbossa, looking at Will pointing the gun at himself.

"No one!" said Jack running in front of Barbossa. "He's no one! Distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice though. Eunuch."

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner!" Jack dropped his head and walked back over to the girls. "His blood flows in my veins!"

"It's a spittin' image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us!" exclaimed Ragetti.

"On my word, do as I say! Or I'll pull this trigger! And be lost to Davy Jones' locker!"

"Name your terms Mister Turner…" said Barbossa patiently and calmly.

"Elizabeth goes free!"

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?"

Jack motion with his hands in odd ways to get Will to notice him. Will looked at Jack and waved the gun a few times.

"And the crew! The crew are not to be harmed!"

Jack slowed his motions in frustration and disappointment.

"Agreed." Stated Barbossa with a grin.

Beth then leaned over to Meg and began whispering.

"Do think the story will end the same way as last time?"

"I'm not sure," replied Meg as she glanced at Barbossa and saw him walking towards them. The two girls looked at each other and for a moment, scared of what might happen. As Barbossa reached them, Meg said quietly to Beth without looking at her, "It'll be ok, Beth, I hope." There was a silence about the ship as Barbossa stood in front of Meg and Beth.

"Beth," He said as turned and looked at her. "Would that name be short for…Elizabeth?" Beth's eyes grew as big as marbles and she guessed what his plan was. Jack and Meg looked at each other and racked their brains for a different name, but it was too late.

"Wait! No! Her name is…is…Beth…any!" Meg tried. Jack shook his head.

"It's no use, love."

Barbossa laughed sinisterly and snapped his fingers. Two pirates, CD and Greg came over to Beth, cut her bonds, and picked her up.

"No, please, you've got the wrong girl!" Beth screamed in agony as her captors carried her to the plank. Beth pointed at Elizabeth whilst in the air.

"It's her! It's her! Take her!"

Beth stared back at her best friend and cried out, "Meg!" Meg lurched forward, but realized that she could do nothing. Jack put his arm around her and she buried her face in his shoulder. This was a twist in the story she had not been expecting, and she didn't know what was going to happen. Still with her head on Jack's shoulder, she started to cry, and Jack looked down at her and smiled. Once near the plank, CD and Greg threw Beth onto it.

"Ow!" Beth gasped in pain. She could hear Will's voice shouting, "No! Stop it, leave her alone!"

Beth stood up and rubbed her shoulder and then looked sadly at Will. She tried to stifle a laugh when he yelled, "Barbossa you lying Mur-her," (But she realized this was not the time for laughing.) you swore she'd go free!"

Barbossa turned to him angrily and with a drop of sarcasm said, "Do not impugn me honor, boy! I agreed that Elizabeth go free, but it was you who failed to specify which one, when, or where." All of the pirates laughed as they gagged Will and Barbossa drew his sword to make Beth walk the plank. She kept tip-toeing backwards as Barbossa's sword came closer saying, "Pokey…pokey…very pokey sword!" Finally, she was on the very edge and realized that if she had to die, she might as well do it stylishly. So, when Beth saw no possible way of escape, she turned around and did a fabulous swan dive into the abyss below. Meg was still crying, but this cheered her up a bit…until Jack was dragged away.

"Not again!" she murmured as Jack stood on the plank.

"I really hoped we were past all this." He said to Barbossa.

"Jack, Jack," said Barbossa in a friendly tone. "Did you not notice, that be the same little island that we made you governor of on our last little trip?" Jack turned to look at the island then swung his head back to glance at Barbossa and said sheepishly, "I did notice." It was at this time that what was left of the Interceptor's crew, including Meg, were dragged below.

"This is going to interesting," Meg thought to herself. She sighed. "Beth gets to be stuck on an island with JACK for…who knows how long! Lucky…sort of." And with that, she was shoved into a cell with Elizabeth, and the unknown adventure began.


	2. Ch 8 or 2: Murher Murher Island

**Onto the next chappie! R&R please! Oh yea...Beth wrote most of this so...RUM TO HER! Beth: Yay::chugs rum: Meg::blink blink: Anywhosit (I stole it)...READ ON, TALLY HO!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, neither Elizabeth, nor I, own the rights to Pirates of the Caribbean so we have no right to claim other characters as our own (except Beth and Meg, of course...Through we did come up with the names for CD and Greg (also known as Grapple) ...late night in Houston...:LOL:). The Pirate King and Pirate Prince will forever belong to Buena Vista Home Entertainment.**

* * *

Around the middle of the day, Beth and Jack neared the island that they had been swimming towards.

"It's Mur-her Mur-her Island!" Beth exclaimed as she followed Jack onto the spit of land.

"What!" Jack asked rather exasperated and tired. He turned around and looked at the Pearl sailing into the distance.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship." Then he took off his vest (with some difficulty) and boots. Jack continued to walk on the shore of Mur-her Mur-her Island and Beth trudged after him.

"We've got to get off of this island and save Will! She said rather annoyed with her situation.

"Off you go, then! Let me know how that turns out!" said Jack as he turned to face her. "You might as well get comfortable, love, because the chances of our getting off of this spit of land are…" He rubbed his head trying to think of some sort of statistics. "very unlikely."

"But, but…"

"No 'buts', love. I know you love Will, but—,"

"No 'buts'!" Beth interrupted and a small smile crept onto her face, but then disappeared. "Wait! How did you know I loved Will!"

"Ummm…" then he turned again and continued walking.

"You can run, but you can't hide, Sparrow! I'll find out one of these days, we have plenty of them!" Beth yelled as she ran after him. Jack stopped abruptly and knocked on a tree.

"What in Sweet Holy Jeminy Christmas' name are you doing?"

"I think a better question is, 'What the…' whatever you said '…are you saying!'" Beth scowled. She didn't like it when people, especially Jack, didn't appreciate her awesome vocabulary.

"Sweet Holy Jeminy Christmas is a saying, Jack. It is often used as an exclamation, or even sometimes as a curse word combo."

"Thank you, Dictionary Beth! I think a great time for the curse word combo use would be right now." Jack replied, obviously not very happy about the fact that Beth was almost as clever as he was.

The two of them stopped walking and talking when Jack started jumping on the sand, which later proved to be a trap door. Beth, bored and hyper asked, "How did you escape last time?"

"Last time, I was here for a grand total of three days, alright? Jack began as he bent down to lift the door. "Last time, the rumrunners used this island as a cache." Jack went down into the little cellar thingy. "They came by, and I was able to barter passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business." He still didn't come out yet, but just held up a bottle of rum. "Probably have your bloody cousin Norrington to thank for that." He finally did come out with TWO rum bottles, one in each hand. Beth stared at him in shock and said,

"So that's the secret, grand adventure of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach soaking yourself with rum!" He blinked and said with a grin,

"Welcome to the Caribbean, love." Then he shoved one of the bottles into Beth's hand and walked off. He was about five feet away when he turned around a shouted back to her,

"Please, don't do anything 'drastic' or stupid when you get drunk!" Beth scowled and yelled back, "You better not either!"

Unfortunately, (for both of them) both Jack and Beth got immensely drunk that night to the point that they were dancing and skipping around the fire they had built singing,

"We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs, drink up me hearties, yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho (ouch!), a pirates life for me!"

"I love this song!" exclaimed Jack as he swung Beth around on his arm and she started giggling franticly.

"Whoa…" Jack fell down and dragged Beth with him (still giggling

franticly). They were sitting right next to each other when Jack said,

"When I get the Pearl back, I'm gonna' teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!"

Beth joined in this dreamy fun and said giddily, "And you'll be the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main!"

"Not just the Spanish Main, love," Jack corrected. "The entire ocean, the entire world!" He cuddled up close to her and Beth flinched as he put his arm around her.

"Meg will not approve of this!" she said trying to withdraw Jack's attention away from her. Jack only looked up at the sky, dazed, and Beth felt relieved, until Jack pulled her in so suddenly that she was scrunched up next to him with her head smacked down on his shoulder.

"What was that, love?" he said smoothly.

"Nothing!" Beth quickly replied She was thinking of something to do, the situation was now 'drastic'! So Beth lifted her rum bottle and said fancily,

"To freedom." She did this because she knew that after this point in the story Jack would pass out.

"To the Black Pearl." He replied and they both drank heartily. Beth stopped after a few seconds, but Jack just…kept on drinking!

Gulp…gulp…gulp…gulp…gulp…THUNK!

Jack was out as fast as you could say, "Tinsoof no a notuf!" (Foosnit on a futon backwards, another one of Beth's vocabulary sayings.) Beth was relieved, for the time being. But she wondered if tomorrow night would be as drastic. Soon, her thoughts were eased for she fell over sideways and passed out.

* * *

:Dances around and sings in a high pitched voice: Tinsoof no a notuf! Tinsoof no a notuf! Tinsoof no a notuf! Tinsoof no a notuf! Tinsoof no a notuf! Beth::smacks Meg: Meg: X-P 


	3. Ch 9 or 3: Beth Drunk Again?

**Thank youcrazypenguinfrombeyondsanity42 and Beth (even though she's sitting right here...) for the reviews::Hands out rum again:**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, neither Elizabeth, nor I, own the rights to Pirates of the Caribbean so we have no right to claim other characters as our own (except Beth and Meg, of course...Through we did come up with the names for CD and Greg (also known as Grapple) ...late night in Houston...:LOL:). The Pirate King and Pirate Prince will forever belong to Buena Vista Home Entertainment.**

* * *

Jack and Beth were both out, lying about seven feet away from each other, when all of a sudden Jack woke up to a very sleepy voice singing,

"Pull your pants even higher and into the pants we go…"

Jack jumped up, ran over to her and yelled right in her face.

"What?"

Beth immediately woke up and screamed,

"Jeminy Christmas, Jack! Are you TRYING to kill me!"

Jack completely ignored her question and said playfully,

"I know you were saying something about pants!"

"No I wasn't." Said Beth calmly, for she did not want to reveal the pants game to Jack.

"Yes you were, and I want to know why." He was now standing over her, a little menacingly, and said threateningly, "If you don't tell me, I won't give you any more rum," Beth still didn't flinch…until he continued. "…and you'll starve to death while I live merrily." Beth scowled, she really didn't like Jack, and when Jack was sane, he didn't like her either. So she knew that he wasn't kidding.

"The Pants Game…" she finally confessed quietly.

"The Pants Game?" Jack asked with a queer smile, as if he was interested.

"The Pants Game!" Beth said a little annoyed.

"You've been hanging around Will way to much, love." He liked it when Beth cooperated with him, and when she was mad at him. She gasped and slapped right in the face.

"I didn't deserve that!" he tried to say it as if he were annoyed, but he liked her spunk…except when it hurt.

"It's when you repeat what someone else has said, but instead of saying the original noun, you say, 'Pants!'" Beth said, glaring at him. Jack nodded, then said confused,

"Noun?"

"You're hopeless!" Beth said, definitely angry at his ignorance.

"No I'm not, you just don't like me." He said with a smile that struck home.

"I don't like you when you're an idiot." Stated Beth.

"And how often is that, love?"

"Often enough." Then Beth smiled when Jack did, and said sweetly, "But not all the time."

Beth walked off along the shore of the island, and Jack walked in the opposite direction. He was thinking about last night, or what he could remember of it. He definitely could remember the part with her cheek smacked on his shoulder and the cute look of terror in her eyes. He grinned and said to himself,

"I'm good." He remembered more and more every second until something struck him that he had not noticed when they were talking last night.

"Meg? Meg. Meg!" He started running back, then stopped. This thought of happiness made him forget that if he asked "Dictionary Beth" about Meg, starving her to death wouldn't get her to betray her best friend. He started to pace back and forth on a particular piece of land. Then a very cunning idea popped into his head.

"Beth gets drunk VERY easily." He smiled sort of evilly, then began to concoct a plan. He saw Beth walking along the shore and looking at the sea, obviously troubled. This would be a good opportunity to make Beth mad at him, at which point, she usually grabbed a bottle of rum. He walked casually over to her, along the way, practicing his charms.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked soothingly.

"Nothing." She turned to make sure it was the same Jack. "Since when did you care about my feelings?" she asked coldly.

"Do you really think that's fair, love? I think that since were both here together, we might as well care about each other just a tad, even if you are madly in love with Will." He placed his arm around her as her hair blew in the wind.

"Ha! Care about each other, indeed!" said Beth, turning fast to face him with stern eyes. "Your charms may work on an average woman, Captain Jack Sparrow, but they won't work on me." She shoved his hand off of her shoulder and started to walk away.

"They will someday!" He shouted angrily at her. Jack was about to go for a plan 'B' when he saw her in the distance, reaching down in the shaft for a bottle of rum.

"So far, so good." He said with a grin and walked quickly after her. He stood over her and watched her open the top.

"It won't save him, love." Jack said.

"It'll save me from you, and don't call me that." She mumbled and then chugged about half of the bottle.

"Well, fine then! Be that way! It still won't save him, and I'll laugh when he dies!"

"Only because you're jealous." Beth laughed. The intoxication was working.

("I'm gonna' sing the doom song now!")

"Well maybe I am." Said Jack, not really meaning it, but trying to stir up some sort of friendly flirtation. This method was working, and Beth was now very drunk. Even if Jack didn't love Beth he saw this as an opportunity to right past wrongs. He leaned in to kiss her when Beth backed away suddenly and said putting up her index finger and swaying,

"Rule #6: No Kissing the Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, even if he is sexy!"

Jack blinked, smiled, and then raised his eyebrows.

"Rule #6?"

"Of The Seven Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow Rules!" said Beth, a little too giddily.

"Ah." Said Jack with a smile of curiosity. "What are those, love?"

"Meg and I made them up!" Beth said proudly. Jack didn't realize that she was about to go on, so he said,

"Yes, about Meg--,"

"No Pushing, no Poking, no Jumping, no Splashing, no Soaping, no Kissing, and no Slapping the Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow…for various reasons."

Beth laughed and opened yet another bottle of rum. Jack was amused by these rules and said,

"If only everyone I knew obeyed those ruled, then I wouldn't get slapped so often. Beth! You broke one of the Rules today!"

"Wha-?" Beth murmured. She was almost gone.

"When you slapped me, love."

"Oo…oh!" Jack could see that she was fading. He lifted her up so that she was standing and quickly asked,

"So…What about Meg!"

"Oh…nothing really, she just loves the heck out o' ya." Then Beth fell and asleep on the ground.

"Well, that's interesting…that's very interesting, love." He walked over to where she was laying, patted her head, and said,

"Good little Dictionary Beth." Then he walked away, proud of his wit.

* * *

**Muahahaha! R&R!Oh and here's the lyrics to "Into the Pants" and The Seven Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow Rules...TALLY HO!**

**David walked into the pants  
With a pants clutched in his pants  
He was only a pants  
But he knew someone must take a pants  
There will always be a pants  
Always pantsthat one must scale  
There will always be perilous pants  
Which someone must sail  
Into pants, into capris  
Into shorts, into under-roos  
Let us ride, let us ride pants again with a pants to tell  
Into pants, into pants  
Into pants that rip the night  
Don't give in, don't give up  
But give thanks for the glorious pants  
You can tremble, you can fear them  
But keep your fighting pants alive boys  
Let the shiver ofthem sting you  
Fling into pants, spring to your pants boys  
Never hold back your pants for a moment  
Never doubt that your pants will grow  
Hold your pants even higher and into the pants we go  
Are there pants that surround us?  
Are there pants that block the way?  
Knock 'em down, strip 'em back pants  
And forward and into the pants  
Into pants, into pants  
Charge ahead, no, never pants  
Yes, it's into the pants we fly  
And the pants will burn  
Someone has to face the pants  
Rush in, we have to rally and win pants  
When the pants are saying not to  
By Pants, you know you've got to march on, pants  
Never hold back your pants for a moment  
Never doubt that your pants will grow  
Hold your pants ever higher and into the pants we go**

Let the pants strike  
Let the flash of them shock you  
Choke your pants away  
Pull as tight as a elastic  
Let the pants strike  
Let the force of them rock you  
We will have our pants, sailing into the pants

Pants ho!

Someone has to face the pants  
Rush in! We have to rally and win pants  
When the pants are saying not to  
By pants, you know you've got to march on, pants 

**Never hold back your pants for a moment  
Look alive! Oh, your pants will grow  
Yes, it's higher and higher and into the pants we go  
Into pants!  
Onward, pants! **

**No Pushing the Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow…Even if He Has Drunken Balance **

**No Poking the Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow…Even if He Is Squishy **

**No Jumping on the Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow…Even if He Is Chokeable **

**No Splashing the Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow…Even if He Is Hot **

**No Soaping the Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow…Even if He Is Dirty **

**No Kissing the Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow…Even if He Is Sexy **

**No Slapping the Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow…Even if He Is A Scoundrel**


	4. Ch 10 or 4: Beth and Meg's Revenge

**Wow...people are wondering what happened to Meg? Cool::glances at Beth: ...er...I love Jack...::LOL: Beth: Uh-huh...**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, neither Elizabeth, nor I, own the rights to Pirates of the Caribbean so we have no right to claim other characters as our own (except Beth and Meg, of course...Through we did come up with the names for CD and Greg (also known as Grapple) ...late night in Houston...LOL). The Pirate King and Pirate Prince will forever belong to Buena Vista Home Entertainment.**

* * *

Jack woke up the next day to sounds of explosions coming from the direction of the Rum shaft. He looked over there and saw Beth throwing boxes of rum in to a huge fire that had been made from OTHER boxes, which had obviously been burnt by Beth.

"No, not good! Stop, not good!" He shouted at her as he walked in her direction. She turned to face him and smiled cleverly.

"You've burnt all of the food, the shade…the rum! Jack said, worried about the state of being 'rumless'. Beth looked at him and said, "Yes, the rum is gone!"

"Why is the rum gone!"

"One, because is it a vile drink that turns even the most respectable pants…men…into complete scoundrels! Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for Elizabeth and I. Do you really think there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it!"

"But why is th--,"

"And THREE!" Beth cut in. "Yesterday you made me drunk on purpose in order to find something out about my best friend. Four, you've been flirting with me the entire time we've been on this island. So combining the last two reasons…I'M REALLY MAD AT YOU!"

"But why is the rum gone!"

"Hopeless!" Beth replied and turned to go walk away. Jack fiddled with his gun by pulling it out and attempting to point it at Beth but hesitated and only followed her to where she was standing. He saw that she was ignoring him so he took his pistol again and smacked her over the head with the butt of it. At first Beth just stood there, dazed, but then fell over. Jack put the gun away quickly and saw that he had knocked her out. His eyes grew wide and he brought his balled fists to his mouth but soon regained himself and smirked down at Beth's form.

"Bloody stupid girl…" he murmured as he walked away.

Meanwhile…aboard the Black Pearl, Meg was having fun torturing Elizabeth by singing random Flogging Molly songs.

"Could you PLEASE stop singing, Megan?"

"I can sing a lot more annoying songs than that. Whoa, you used my full name…" Meg then proceeded to start singing…the Llama Song!

"_Llama, llama, cheesecake llama, tablet, brick, potato llama, llama, mushroom, llama, llama, llama, DUCK! I was once I treehouse. I lived in a cake. But I never saw the way the orange…slayed the…rake…"_

Meg stopped singing when she saw Will giving her a menacing glare from the opposite cell.

Will sighed and put his hands in his pockets. He raised an eyebrow when he felt something in his right pocket. He took out a silver ring, with a Celtic cross engraved in it. He handled it lovingly when he remembered its story…

Will was only thirteen years old at the time…He was standing on the dock, looking out over the ocean, when he heard a very familiar voice behind him.

"My father is making me leave and go to England for a real education."

_Will turned to face his best friend, Beth, whom he had known since he was seven. He looked at her with sad eyes as if he had been expecting this blow for weeks, which he hadn't._

"_When will you be coming back?"_

"_I don't know…maybe never."_

"_Never?"_

"_I hope not." She looked at him with tear filled eyes, but tried not to show them by turning away so Will could not see her._

"_I will see you again, if I have to spend every cent I have to sail to England myself." Beth turned back around (her eyes were dry now) and Will grabbed her hand. They stood there for a moment, holding hands, then Beth pulled her hand away to reach for something in her sash. She pulled out a ring, all plain silver, except for a simple Celtic cross design._

"_It was my mother's…my most prized possession. I want to you have it, as a gift."_

"_Thank you" he said as she put the ring on his finger._

"_I have to go," she said hastily. Then she turned quickly before he could say goodbye and as she walked away, he could hear her crying._

But over the years, the ring got too small for his finger, so he just kept it in his pocket. This was the first time he had taken it out in a long time. He simply held it in his hand, as he tried to hide the despairing look in his eyes.

"I wish I could have said goodbye…" Will whispered to himself as he cradled the ring. "But it is too late…she is probably dead now." He kissed the tiny trinket, and fell asleep against the wall of his cell.

Unfortunately, a certain Elizabeth was eavesdropping, so was Meg.

"Aww." Meg said quietly, but this sweet note was not well met. Elizabeth glared at Meg, looking at her as if saying, "Please die, _Megan_." But instead she said,

"As if he means it, he just feels sorry for her. Will loves me, I know it. And no amount of sweet talk from you is going to change that." Elizabeth smirked, and then nestled down in a corner to get some rest.

Meg picked up a small piece of semi-wet tar and smiled cleverly. She saw Elizabeth was asleep and put it on top of her head, well actually, more buried in her hair. This act of quiet revenge pleased Meg and she curled up on the floor to dream of Jack.

* * *

**Wow...we were really hyper when we wrote this...LIKE GIANT RADIOACTIVE RUBBER PANTS! ...Yes, that would be what we were saying every...few...moments...:Lol: Anywhosit (I stole it...again), R&R and we'll get the next one written and up soon! TALLY HO!**


	5. Ch 11 or 5: Aboard the Dauntless

**Wow! We're gettin' these up fast! R&R peoples! TALLY HO!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, neither Elizabeth, nor I, own the rights to Pirates of the Caribbean so we have no right to claim other characters as our own (except Beth and Meg, of course...Through we did come up with the names for CD and Greg (also known as Grapple) ...late night in Houston...LOL). The Pirate King and Pirate Prince will forever belong to Buena Vista Home Entertainment.**

* * *

Beth woke up a few hours later with a very sore head.

"What happened, where am I?" She looked up and saw Jack standing over her. She frowned, rolled her eyes, and sat up.

"Oh yes, now I remember. I was stuck on an island with a scoundrel, who tried to kill me!"

Jack gave her a questionable look and said defensively,

"I didn't try to kill you! To be honest, I didn't even try to knock you out…it was an accident."

"Oh sure," She stood up and stared at him with disapproving eyes.

"Just like this is an accident!" She slapped him, turned on her heels and marched away.

"Rule #7! No Slapping!" He shouted at her with a smirk.

"Guh!" She glared at him from afar, but then her face lightened, and she ran over to him.

"A ship! There's a ship coming this way! It saw my signal!"

Jack looked Beth, and then at the ship. He waved his arms, as did Beth. A ship drew near, and Beth waded into the water. Jack stood there for a moment or two, then saw that it was her cousin's ship. He looked at Beth and she turned around to look at him. He smiled at her…and at first she scowled, but then she smiled back.

"There'll be no living with her after this…" Jack said to himself, but Beth was not that far away.

"I heard that!" She yelled at him, but not too angrily. Then the two of them made they're way toward the Dauntless, and were brought aboard.

"Are you alright, Elizabeth?" The commodore said gently as he put his jacket on his cousin's shoulders.

"I'm fine, James." Beth said, but she was relieved to be off of that island, and to be safe. She gave Jack a glance, and the commodore noticed it.

"Did this Scoundrel hurt you?" He gave Jack a quick glare. Beth thought about whether or not to tell the commodore about being made drunk, being knocked out and almost being kissed…but she decided to be merciful when Jack gave her a desperate look.

"No, nothing happened, James."

"Good." The commodore said abruptly then ordered Elizabeth to be taken back to Port Royal.

"But we've got to save Will!" She stammered.

"No, you're safe now." The commodore replied, as he started walking away. He didn't really care for chasing after pirates.

"Commodore…James, I'm begging you, please." James gave Beth a questioning look, and turned to face her. "Why do you care so much?"

"Something inside me forces me to. Because…I love him." Beth looked at her cousin almost as if she were going to cry. A small smile crept on to Jack's face, he was proud of the courage she had to tell her cousin that she loved a blacksmith.

"That's highly improper." The governor put in, but James gave him a queer look.

"Then we will save him…for you, Elizabeth. Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Mureta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase, 'silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably clear."

Later that night, Beth was standing on deck near the front of the Dauntless, singing a song that she sang often when she was lonely, and full of sadness.

"_I'll forget you. The more you stay inside of me, the weaker I grow…I'll forget you. Tomorrow I will turn and let you go. I'll grow colder, I'll lose myself in anything but you now. For there is nothing I can do now…but forget_.

Beth continued singing, and thinking about Will. Little did she know that Jack was standing behind her and had been for the past ten minutes. He heard her sniffling, and decided to make his presence known.

"Do not give so easily into despair, love." She spun around and glared at him.

"You just can't leave well enough alone can you?"

"If everything was well, Elizabeth…but it's not…is it?" He put his hands around her forearms gently and smiled.

"No, it's not…but I can't make him love me, and not love someone else, can I?" She turned back around, but Jack's grip tightened, and she tore away.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to face the reality that things in life don't always turn out the way you want them to." His usual sarcastic manner died, and for a moment, he took her feelings seriously. "Elizabeth…let him go."

"I will, someday. Now leave me, I want to be alone."

"Alright. Goodnight, Elizabeth."

"Goodnight, Jack." He started to walk away slowly, but Beth stopped him.

"Jack," She called after him. "Thank you." She smiled, and he came back to her.

"Your welcome." Then his usual self returned, and he said jokingly,

"And when he leaves you for the other Elizabeth, don't come back looking for me as an option." Beth laughed and walked back into the cabin.

* * *

**I love Jack when he really means something... :gets a strange look from Beth: What? ...Anywhosit...I stole it...again...and Beth's shaking her head at me...TALLY HO! ...again...LIKE GIANTRADIOACTIVE RUBBER PANTS! ...And no, I'm not that insane...I'm just hyper...I get hyper when I say "Giant Radioactive Rubber Pants!" ...and Beth's singing Barbara Manatee...and you think I'M crazy? ...Yes, yes I am...Muahahha! ...R&R...TALLY HO! (Again)**


	6. Ch 12 or 6: Will Confesses

**Almost done! Wow, we've come far in a few days! Lotsa random stuff happened while we wrote this chappie...some of which, I will not repeat here...cause Beth wouldn't want me to...muahahaha...CHEEEK:LOL: Anywhosit...I stole it...R&R and...TALLY HO!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, neither Elizabeth, nor I, own the rights to Pirates of the Caribbean so we have no right to claim other characters as our own (except Beth and Meg, of course...Through we did come up with the names for CD and Greg (also known as Grapple) ...late night in Houston...LOL). The Pirate King and Pirate Prince will forever belong to Buena Vista Home Entertainment.**

* * *

Meg was sitting quietly in her cell when Elizabeth woke up. Meg couldn't wait for her to notice that she had tar in her hair. But, unfortunate for Elizabeth, she was not the first to notice. 

"Elizabeth, you've got something in your…hair." Will said as he sat up in his cell (he had been awake for some time). Elizabeth touched her head and attempted to pull out some of the tar, but to no avail. She looked at Meg, who only smiled back innocently at her. There was an exchange of glares until Elizabeth said,

"Well, you've had your fun, now help me get this out of my hair."

"Yes your highniness." Meg muttered to herself. Meg then went over to help Elizabeth with her hair.

She had just finished getting most of it out when Barbossa came down, along with Pintel and Ragetti, ordering Will to be taken into the cave.

Elizabeth stared after Will as he was taken out of his cell, but he was looking at Meg. Meg got the feeling that he was trying to communicate something to her, but before she could decipher his strange looks, he was dragged up the stairs.

A little while after the pirates and Will entered the cave, Jack, Norrington and his men rowed to the entrance.

"I don't care for the situation," stated the Commodore plainly. "Any attempt to storm the cave could turn into an ambush."

"Not if you're the one doing the ambushing, mate." Said Jack from behind him. Jack explained a little plan of negotiating with Barbossa. "What do you have to lose?"

"Nothing I'd lament being rid of." Replied Norrington rather annoyed.

"Now, to be quite honest with you, there's still a slight risk for those aboard the Dauntless…which includes your cousin…"

Beth was currently being dragged back into the main cabin.

"No! You have to tell the Commodore that the pirates, they can't die!" she yelled at the soldiers.

"Don't worry, miss, he's already informed of that." Gillette stood in the doorway. "A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story." He shut the door quickly.

"THIS IS ALL JACK'S DOING!" Beth shouted at the door.

Beth looked around the room, and noticed that there was a large window that she could fit through. She walked over to the bed, tore off all of the sheets, and tied them together to make a long, sturdy rope type-thing. Beth tied the rope type-thing to the bedpost and lowered it out of the window into a dinghy that was floating near by.

"How did that dingy get there, anyway?" Then she climbed out of the window, down her little rope and landed in the dinghy. She lost her balance and almost fell into the water, but she didn't. Beth rowed towards that Black Pearl in order to free Meg and the other crew members, but seeing that she had never rowed a dingy before, she found it quite difficult.

Once she reached the Black Pearl, Beth climbed up on deck and made her way to the brig. She ran down the stairs, hoping beyond hope that she wouldn't run into CD and Greg, then ran to Meg and Elizabeth's cell.

"Meg! Boy, am I glad to see you!" Beth said, thankful to see her best friend was alright.

"Beth, your alive! Thank the lord! How was the island vacation?" Meg smirked.

"I'll tell you all about it later, but right now we don't have time!" Then Beth freed the crew from their cell, and all of them went up on deck. CD and Greg were looking down at the water, until Elizabeth, Beth, and Meg swung a dinghy into them and they were flung into the sea in little bits. When the girls tried to get the dinghy in the water, however, the rest of the crew didn't help, and told Beth that they would rather keep the Pearl because Jack owed them a ship.

So the three of them (Beth, Meg, and Elizabeth) rowed toward the cave entrance. Once inside, they saw that a small skirmish had already begun between Jack and Will, and the rest of the pirates. Beth spotted Will, about to be thrashed by Jacoby, and picked up a large rod.

"I'm gonna' teach you the meaning of pain!" Jacoby said to Will, as he stood over him.

"You like pain?" Beth said, coming out of the shadows and smacking Jacoby with the rod. "Try being hit over the head with a pistol." Will reached up, took the rod and stood up.

"OPPORTUNE MOMENT!" Bellowed Jack from across the cave. Will immediately pulled the rod, which Beth was still holding onto, and kissed her…a lot…

"WILL, NO!" Screamed Elizabeth.

"Yes," Meg grinned and stuck out her tongue at Elizabeth who was having a mental breakdown. All movement ceased for a moment as Will and Beth kissed. When they finally came apart, Beth looked at Will astonished.

"What was that for?"

"Just because…I love you." Will smiled. Barbossa tapped Jack on the shoulder.

"Can we get back to the battle?"

"Aye." Jack replied and they continued to duel. Will and Beth finished off the remaining cursed pirates by blowing them up. Elizabeth still stood in the middle of it all, having a mental breakdown.

Will ran up to the Treasure Chest (of Cortez), caught Jack's Medallion and cut his hand, while holding the last two Medallions. Barbossa saw this, and pointed his pistol at Beth and Meg. A shot was heard throughout the cave, but it was not from Barbossa's pistol, but Jack's, that was pointed at Barbossa.

"Ten years you carry that pistol and now you waste your shot." Barbossa said tauntingly.

"He didn't waste it." Will stated as he dropped the last two coins, covered with his blood, into the chest. Barbossa opened his shirt to reveal a wound over his heart from Jack's shot.

"I feel…cold." Barbossa said as he fell backward and died.

Jack walked up to Meg and gave her a hug.

"I realized how much I missed your quirkiness while I was stuck on that island with Dictionary Beth."

"Awww…" Meg said, but then blinked. "Dictionary Beth?"

"I'll tell you all about it later, Meg. If I tell you right now, Beth might slap me again. She disobeyed Rule #7 a lot while we were there."

"RULE # SEVEN!" Meg said in shock. "What ELSE did she tell you?"

Jack smirked and replied, "I'll tell you…later." He laughed and the two of them went to go dig through the treasure.

Will came up to Beth, who was watching the humorous sight of Meg and Jack.

"While I was on the Black Pearl, I found this." He said as he took out the ring out of his pocket. Beth gasped, looked at Will, and said,

"You still have this old thing?" She laughed, and Will took her hand in his.

"It finally made me realize how much I loved my best friend." He smiled at her, and they hugged. Elizabeth finally quit having her mental breakdown and walked over to Will and Beth, who were still hugging at that time.

"I have nothing to say, only that I am appalled at your behavior, Mr. Turner." Will smiled at her sarcastically and said,

"At what? The kissing or the hugging?" Beth giggled happily and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Gah!" Elizabeth growled and she marched toward the Dauntless.

Will and Beth exchanged glances, shrugged shoulders, and made their way back as well.

It look Meg a while to realize that everyone else had left the cave. She walked over to Jack and said,

"Jack, I know you're having fun with the treasure…but…uh… everyone else is gone."

He turned around with a big gold crown on his head. "Gone? Why didn't you say something!"

Meg was going to answer but before she could, Jack grabbed her arm and they ran out of the treasure room to find the others.

* * *

**Like it? The next one should be up really soon! ...like...tomorrow...or a few hours...or...I dunno when...but yea...writer's blood marches through our veins...like GIANT RADIOACTIVE RUBBER PANTS! ...And Beth now thinks I'm crazy...WELL YOU ARE TOO! Muahahahah!...Hyperness is not all bad...:grins innocently: Anywhosit...I stole it! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! (Beth had to stop me there...owies...like the wrath of Will...) TALLY HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Little story behind this one...there were more 'O's but Beth took some away...so I tried to stop her and we were in a big tangle for a min ((and she just said that you probably don't care but anywhosit...I stiole it)) and then she tried to use her foot to erase the 'O's but then I held up the ((She says I need to stop)) ...I held up the chocolate covered coffee beans and she stopped...but she gave me this really funny Jack look beforehand. :LOL:) TALLY HO! AGAIN! My Tallest...I'm gonna sing the Doom Song now! ... :dies:**


	7. Ch 13 or 7: The End

**Alrighty...tis my last chappie for a while...at least until I write some more. I noticed that in my hyperness, I haven't been thanking people for the reveiws I've received! (Gasps from the readers) But I'm going to take the time now to thank all of you! THANK YOU! AND RUM TO YOU ALL!I wrote this chappie...mostly by myself. Beth left on the 10th and so she edited some bits by e-mail. Thank you Bethykins! (That's what we call her on the PotC RPG group.) Anywhosit (I stole it) onto the chappie! TALLY HO!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, neither Elizabeth, nor I, own the rights to Pirates of the Caribbean so we have no right to claim other characters as our own (except Beth and Meg, of course...Through we did come up with the names for CD and Greg (also known as Grapple) ...late night in Houston...LOL). The Pirate King and Pirate Prince will forever belong to Buena Vista Home Entertainment.**

* * *

Once back aboard the Dauntless, the pirates were taken below deck and locked in a cell. Beth sighed, knowing that it had to be done but she could not stand seeing 

her best friend locked up again. Will hugged her.

"I'll make sure nothing will happen to them," he said softly to her so that the Commodore and the Governor or any other naval officer would not hear. Beth nodded and smiled a little.

Meg leaned against the cell door. She sighed and started humming 'He's a Pirate' for no particular reason. Jack was sitting in the corner. Bored out of her wits, Meg turned around and sat down across from him. She heard someone's footsteps come down the stairs and Meg turned her head. Beth stood on the other side of the bars.

"Having fun yet?" she smirked. Meg rolled her eyes and smiled back.

"No, not really. I'm bored…"

"Bored?" Jack said in disbelief. Meg nodded.

"Well, actually," she began. "I just thought of something…" A rather mischievous grin took the smile's place. "Since you are both here, tell me about your island adventure."

Beth began to walk away but Meg reached through the bars and grabbed her sleeve.

"No! I wanna hear!"

"Now?"

"What else is there to do?"

"Sleep?"

Meg rolled her eyes again.

"I did that last time I was in a cell…that and put tar in Elizabeth's hair…and I sang."

Beth laughed.

"You put tar in her hair?"

Meg nodded and grinned again. Jack smiled and shook his head. Beth began to give an almost full account of the 'Island Adventure' leaving out some select bits. Will came down about halfway through the tale and listened. At then end, Meg applauded.

"Does he know the reasons to the rules, though, Beth?" she asked.

"Ummmmm…just one…unfortunately it's the kissing one…"

"Oh, crud…" Meg laughed. Jack grinned from his corner again.

"But what are the other reasons?"

"We'll tell you later."

Jack pouted playfully, hoping to break Meg's composure. Meg looked away at Beth for a moment. Beth shook her head.

"Hey, you were the one who started it!"

"What do you mean?"

"You pushed me…"

"But you where the one who replied with--,"

Beth had reached into the cell and covered Meg's mouth. She backed up to escape Beth's hand but backed into Jack. Both Beth and Jack smirked at Meg as a muffled question came from her mouth. Jack grasped Meg's upper arms. Beth raised her eyebrows. Jack smiled like the daft pirate he was. Beth removed her hand. Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. Norrington soon stood at the bottom looking at the four.

"I don't want you down here, Elizabeth…"

"Why not?" she replied. "I have no right not to!"

"I do not wish to see those sea dogs again until they stand of the gallows! And you, a lady, should not be friends with…these pirates!"

Meg began howling, mocking Beth's cousin, and Jack joined, still holding onto her. Beth covered her smile and grasped Will's hand, beginning to climb the stairs. Norrington stormed away as the howling turned to laughter. Jack hugged Meg from behind and continued to grin.

"So what are those reasons?" he whispered. Meg laughed again.

"I'm not telling because then you will most definitely get ideas," she replied.

"What's wrong with that?"

Meg rolled her eyes again and pulled away from Jack. She sat on the floor. Jack stood over her for a moment but then too sat next to her. Meg leaned her head on Jack's shoulder. He looked down at her for a moment and then rested his own head on hers.

The next morning the pirates were taken back to the Port Royal jail (they had been repaired in the slightest). The hangings were to be in afternoon. Beth came to visit a couple times during the day.

"Too bad it wasn't you on the island…" she commented at an awkward moment. Meg smirked.

"Yea, and then you could've been in the cells with Will. But hey, you get to be with him now, right?"

"Yes, but still…" Beth looked at the floor.

"Hey," Meg said trying to comfort her. "You two are gonna save us, right?" she nodded back at Jack who was again sleeping on the ledge.

"We'll try," Beth replied. There was the sound of the jail door opening to come and get the pirates and Beth hid lest she was seen in the prison and punished by her cousin. Jack jumped up immediately and punched the solider who had woke him. The red coat lay slumped on the floor, unconscious. Jack blinked at him and then looked at Meg, who was already in another soldier's grasp. She grinned at Jack and slowly allowed herself to be taken to the Fort Square. As they were brought out, hands bound, the villagers began to taunt and jeer. Jack glared at them but Meg kept her head down. Jack was led onto the gallows first. Soldiers who were surrounded by spectators of the double hanging surrounded Meg.

"Jack Sparrow and Meg Owen: be it known that…" the official began his speech. Meg noticed Jack murmuring something and then looking around with puppy dog eyes. Then Meg noticed that her hands were no longer bound. A confused look crossed her features until she saw Beth on the other side of the barrier of soldiers. Beth secretly pushed a knife into Meg's hand. She put a finger to her lips. Meg nodded and waited 'for the opportune moment'.

"…For these crimes, they will be sentenced to, on this day, hung by the neck until dead." The Official continued. "May God have mercy on your souls."

Will was in his position, waiting for Beth's signal. The noose was placed around Jack's neck. He glanced at Meg for one last time. He nodded and looked at the crowd again. The drum roll started. Beth nodded to Will who began going through the crowd. Norrington seemed to notice that something was happening.

"Marines…" he started. Then the drum roll stopped, the executioner pulled the lever, Jack dropped, and Will threw his sword. Jack stood on it, slipping a couple of times. Will jumped up onto the gallows and began battling with the executioner. Meg's 'barrier' of soldiers ran forward and Meg ran to Beth.

"That was easy," she said. Beth laughed and turned her attention to the oncoming soldiers and Will and Jack. As Will ran past, he grabbed Beth's wrist, who grabbed onto Meg's, who grabbed onto Jack's. The four spun around at the top of the fort and noticed they were trapped. Norrington came forward.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill conceived escape attempt," said Norrington. "But not from you,"

"On our return to Port Royal," added the Governor. "I granted you clemency and this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with them? They're pirates!"

"And good men," stated Will. Meg poked him in the side and he corrected himself. Jack pointed at himself proudly and smiled at Meg.

"If all I have achieved here," continued Will. "Is that the hangman will earn three pairs of boots instead of two, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

"You forget your place, Turner," said Norrington.

"It's right here, between you and Jack and Meg,"

Beth moved closer to Will.

"And so is mine," she said. Elizabeth was not there…she had to stay at home because of her repeated mental breakdowns.

"Elizabeth!" said Norrington.

"Lower your weapons," ordered the Governor. "For goodness sake put them down. She is the Commodore's cousin,"

"So this is where your heart lies, then?" asked James to his cousin.

"Yes,"

Meg smiled at her from behind. Jack looked up and saw Mr. Cotton's parrot.

"Well!" he began. "I'm actually feeling rather good about this," he walked over to the Governor. "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually, ecumenically…grammatically?" He moved over to the Commodore. "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate…know that," He backed away and started for the wall but paused. "Beth," she looked up at him. "It would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry," Beth rolled her eyes. "…But…Meg?" Meg looked up too. "I love you," Meg blinked and Jack walked farther, almost to the step but then turned around. "Will…nice hat." Finally, Captain Jack Sparrow reached the wall. "Men! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that—," and he tripped backwards and fell into the waters many feet below. Everyone rushed forward to see him hit the water.

"Idiot," said Gillette. "He has nowhere to go but back to the noose," As Jack resurfaced, someone yelled, "Sail ho!" and the Black Pearl came around the cliff. Beth and Will exchanged looks and Beth grinned. Meg who was looking down at the small figure of Jack sighed a little. Beth shoved her in the back and she fell too.

"Holy crud!" Jack whispered to himself. "Beth just pushed Meg off the cliff!"

Splash! Meg came up coughing.

"Beth pushed me!" Meg replied rather surprised as she wiped some water from her eye.

"Aye, I noticed that. You alright, love?"

Meg nodded and they began swimming towards the ship.

"What's your plan of action?" asked Gillette. "Sir?"

Norrington knew not what to say.

"Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?" suggested Swann. Norrington smiled a little but immediately wiped it off his face.

"Mr. Turner,"

Will looked at Beth. "I will accept the consequences of my actions," he then turned to Norrington. He pulled out his sword and held it in front of Will.

"This is a beautiful sword," James said. "I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life."

"Thank you," replied Will. The Governor began walking away. The Commodore took a few steps away.

"Commodore! What about Sparrow and the girl?" asked Gillette.

"Well I think we can give them one day's head start," he then turned to Beth. "Are you sure this is the path you've chosen? After all…he is a blacksmith,"

"Oh no," replied Beth looking at Will with her sarcastic smile and taking off his hat. "He's a pirate, and I love him that way," Norrington nodded and walked away. Will leaned in and kissed Beth for a really long time. After, they watched the Pearl until it sailed away.

("Oh my prince…would that you drink of my lips—,"

"Thanks, don't mind if I do.")

Jack put his arm around Meg's waist and grasped onto the rope thrown down by Cotton. They were pulled up by the crew and landed on the Quarterdeck. Jack looked up a little unhappily at Gibbs.

"I thought you were supposed to keep to the code?"

"We figured they were more actual…guidelines," he helped Jack and Meg up. She blinked realizing something and a smile grew on her face. Cotton handed Jack his hat and someone else handed Meg Jack's coat.

"Captain Sparrow," she said and turned to him. She puthis coat around his shoulders. "The Black Pearl is yours," Jack looked at the helm and rubbed it lovingly. He smiled and looked around seeing everyone staring at him.

"On deck, you scabrous dogs! Man the braces!" Many other random orders came out of Jack's mouth. Meg began to attend one of the duties but Jack pulled her back.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked playfully.

"Umm…nowhere…" she replied innocently. "Ah, Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Y'know the rules?" Jack nodded. "I guess they are more like guidelines too…"

"Good."

"Hmm—?"

And Jack kissed her. He hugged her close as Meg put her arms around his neck.

"Uh, captain?"

Jack pulled back and saw Gibbs looking at them awkwardly.

"What!"

"We're ready to go…"

Jack rolled his eyes and grasped the helm; his arm still wrapped around Meg's waist.

"So now that they are guidelines…what were those reasons?"

Meg sighed and recited the Seven Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow Rules.

"Ah," said Jack after a short pause. "I'll have to remember those…"

"Oh, joy…" she grimaced. Meg laughed good naturedly and then smiled a bit too dreamily…that is until she heard a familiar voice on the wind…

"TALLY HO, MEG!"

* * *

Aye, that would be a quote from "The Rocketeer" up there. LOL That's the first thing that popped into my insane mind after I wrote that bit. I did copy some bits from the previous story...but that's only because there was one way to write it and I had already done it. Thank you all for reading! Thank you Beth for helping me with this one and getting the ideas that one hyper night as we were watching Pirates of the Caribbean! TALLY HO! Like GIANT RADIOACTIVE RUBBER PANTS! 


End file.
